1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone that includes a function for suppressing the transmission of radio waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of mobile telephones is prohibited in places such as hospitals and crowded trains because of the detrimental effect of radio waves transmitted by mobile telephones on medical devices and the like. It is necessary for people who have a mobile telephone (hereinafter “user(s)”) to turn their mobile telephone off in such places.
However, in addition to call functions and electronic mail (hereinafter simply referred to as “mail”) functions, modern mobile telephones perform various functions such as telephone book management, schedule management, reproduction of downloaded music, images and the like, games, and photography. Many of these functions do not require transmission of radio waves.